To assess the effects of intrathecal baclofen on persons with generalized dystonia secondary to cerebral palsy or traumatic brain injury. The research design has two phases. First an open label trial of intrathecal baclofen is infused by an external pump. If the patient responds to the trial, they may continue to a second phase; a randomized, double-blind trial of baclofen versus placebo after programmable pump implant. Outcome measures for this study are based on our dystonia scale and funcitonal assessments.